Scarlet Snow
by Fading Shadows
Summary: Snowfeather is part of the first Clan of the new Clans, TawnyClan, to be fully recruited. She was having a content life, until a surprise that shocks all the four new and struggling Clans must be solved by her. Set after the Dark Forest Battle.
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**TawnyClan**

Leader: Rockstar, a dark gray tom with large muscles and icy blue eyes

Deputy: Larkfrost, a brown tabby tom with matching brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Figmouth, a dark brown, almost black, tom with a white tail tip and paws

Apprentice: Zebrastripe

Warriors:

Tomatofur: ginger tabby tom

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Birdsong: pale ginger tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes

Weatherfang: pale gray tom with yellow teeth

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Heatherbloom: blonde she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentice: Firpaw

Rattooth: dark gray tom who never bothers to wash himself

Nightfall: jet black tom with glowing green eyes

Snakefang: brown tabby tom with darker stripes

Apprentice: Gillpaw

Krestelfur: dark ginger tom with a long tail

Stonewillow: very pale gray she-cat with sorrow-filled dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Jaypaw

Pinefall: Siamese she-cat with a sharp tongue

Apprentice: Shiningpaw

Bramblethorn: brown and white tom with long front claws

Apprentice: Stripepaw

Quailfeather: blue-gray she-cat with silver paws and tail tip

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Squirrelstripe: pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes

Apprentice: Daisypaw

Fangtooth: old dark gray tom with sparkling green eyes

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Snowfeather: all white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Apprentices

Featherpaw: silver tom with mischevious blue eyes

Ashpaw: dark gray she-cat with always twitching whiskers

Firpaw: Siamese tom

Gillpaw: blue-gray tom with bright green eyes

Jaypaw: jet t black tom with a white tail tip

Shiningpaw: blonde she-cat with beautiful green eyes

Stripepaw: brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Owlpaw: light brown tom

Daisypaw: cream colored she-cat with warm green eyes

Spottedpaw: calico she-cat

Queens

Raincloud: blue-gray she-cat with silver tail-tip and paws (mates with Tomatofur)

Kits: Kinkkit, Poolkit, Brookkit

Dovepool: cream colored she-cat with welcoming light blue eyes (mates with Bramblethorn)

Kits: Petalkit, Mousekit

Kits

Kinkkit: pale ginger tom

Poolkit: pale gray she-kit

Brookkit: dark brown tabby she-kit

Petalkit: cream colored she-kit

Mousekit: dark gray tom

Elders

Leaftail: unusual calico tom

Fawnwhisker: brown tabby she-cat

Reedmist: gray she-cat

**StoneClan**

Leader: Stormstar- dark gray tabby tom

Deputy: Firestorm- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Yarrowbreath- blonde tom

Warriors

Silverwing- silver she-cat

Brooktail- dark gray she-cat

Rushingstream- pale gray tom

Gushwater- white and ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Deadpaw

Leafwhirl- brown tabby she-cat

Littlepool- little pale gray tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Lemonpaw

Apprentices

Deadpaw- dusky brown tom with dull gray eyes

Lemonpaw- blonde tom with green eyes

Queens

Gorsewing- dark brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws (mates with Gushwater)

Kits: Berrykit, Thrashingkit

Boulderflight- pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes (mates with Rushingstream)

Kit: Onekit

Kits:

Berrykit: brown tabby tom

Trashingkit: silver she-cat

Onekit: dark gray she-kit

Elders: None

**SunClan**

Leader: Ivystar- light brown she-cat

Deputy: Blazingpelt- ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Dockwhisker- pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Dimpaw

Warriors

Frizzfur- blonde she-cat

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Curledwhisker: small brown tabby tom with curled whiskers

Apprentice: Burrpaw

Furledear: Pale ginger tom with curled ears

Apprentice: Briarpaw

Eagergrowl: ginger she-cat

Draftpelt: blonde she-cat

Cloverleaf: Brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Apprentices

Dimpaw: dark gray she-cat

Darkpaw: pitch black tom with glowing green eyes

Burrpaw: brown tabby tom

Briarpaw: blonde she-cat

Mistpaw: pale gray she-cat

Queens

Bluegaze: blue gray she-cat (mates with Cloverleaf)

Kits: Seaglekit, Goosekit, Tinykit

Kits

Seaglekit: gray tom

Goosekit: gray tom, identical to his brother, but with a long, darker gray stripe down his back

Tinykit: Calico she-kit with green eyes

**HedgeClan**

Leader: Cinderstar- pale ginger she-cat

Deputy: Starleaf- tortioseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat: Lilyfur- silver she-cat

Warriors

Sedgefeather- gray she-cat

Goldenfur- golden tom

Cloudstream- pale gray tom

Apprentice- Earthpaw

Rosefeather- cream colored she-cat

Apprentice- Fernpaw

Apprentices

Earthpaw- brown tabby she-cat

Fernpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Shiningheart and Wolfclaw

Wind shook the trees as snow flurried around the camp. Snowfeather heaved herself up from the Warriors Den, which was a drop into the ground with brambles covering the top. She looked around the rest of the camp. Two apprentices, Ashpaw and Shiningpaw, sat on the Preyrock, beside the Claw Sharpening Place, where two warriors sat clawing some old prey bones. Snowfeather realized how big Shiningpaw was. It was about time for her warrior ceremony. Snowfeather turned her ears to the apprentices and listened. "I can't wait until sunhigh!" Shiningpaw squealed. "I'm becoming a warrior!" Ashpaw smiled unconvincingly. "Ah, come on, Ashpaw! You're only a quarter moon younger than me. I'm sure you'll be with me in no time." The excited apprentice bounced away.

"It is my honor to make Shiningpaw a full warrior," said Rockstar, his gaze falling over all the cats. "We celebrate on having enough members to make a Clan. This will be another warrior, a blessing." He turned to Shiningpaw, who had recently made her vows. "Shiningpaw, I now pronounce you Shiningheart. The Clan honors the way you always find a bright side of everything." The new blonde warrior sat up proudly. Shiningheart then hopped of the Highbranch and headed for the warriors den. Snowfeather looked around. What to do? She finally decided to sleep. She trotted over to the warriors den, where Snakefang was lining her nest with feathers, and Nightfall placed soft heather on her nest. Toms. Snowfeather lay down in her soft bed and fell asleep.

_As Snowfeather blinked her eyes open, she realized she was in a sunny clearing, filled with daisies. A dark brown tabby tom was standing in front of her. Springing up, Snowfeather recognized the scent from many moons ago. "Are-Are you Wolfclaw?" The tom huffed. "No, I'm Shiningheart."Snowfeather sighed. "Anyway, why are you here? Nothing is wrong with the Clans." His blue eyes turned to slits. "That's what you think. Watch out, Snowfeather. Don't think nobody notices your lack of inside knowledge." He then disappeared. _


	3. Poor Petalkit

"Attack! Attack!" yowled Larkfrost.

The brown tabby tom was glaring at Rushingstream.

"You have no quarrel with us, Stormstar," said Rockstar. The StoneClan leader snarled.

"You have a full Clan. We want a full Clan. Give us your apprentices and kits, and we will leave." Rockstar gasped.

"You are acting as if asking for kits is as normal as asking who is going to a Gathering!" Rushingstream stepped forward, but the StoneClan deputy, Firestorm, blocked him.

"Stop. I'm deputy, not you." Firestorm stepped forward.

"We are prepared to kill your warriors for more cats. And after this battle, you may not have any cats left, Rockstar. Larkfrost spat and swiped at the air between them.

"Stormstar, let's attack." Larkfrost immediately sent cats to guard the nursery and apprentice den, and the apprentices hurried into the dens. StoneClan launched forward, racing for the nursery and apprentice den. Larkfrost fought with a brown she-cat.

"Leafwhirl!" screamed Rushingstream, and the she-cat glanced around. While she wasn't prepared, Larkfrost pinned her down and lightly scratched her underbelly. She yowled in pain and shock and, although she tried to jump out, he didn't release his grip. Snowfeather ran over and swiped at Leafwhirl's ears. As the poor she-cat got scratched up, Snowfeather thought again about her mysterious dream about Wolfclaw. What did he mean by no inside knowledge? Was she dumb? Naive? What? She clawed harder at Leafwhirl, jerking back to the present. The she-cat had scratches everywhere.

"Let her go," Snowfeather growled to the deputy. He nodded and released her.

Rushingstream hurried up and helped the limping cat get out of camp. Snowfeather saw a cat sneaking past the nursery guarders.

He had a ginger and white coat. His lips were curled into an evil smile, and he was sneaking through the brambles.

"Bramblethorn! Nightfall!" The cats turned to see the tom sneaking through the brambles. "Gushwater!" Bramblethorn challenged. A scream of shock erupted from the nursery. It came from Gushwater. The tom came out with Petalkit in his jaws. The cream colored she-kit was squealing. Snowfeather growled, and the tom carelessly dropped the poor scrap of fur to the ground and began to battle Bramblethorn and Nightfall. As the two toms scratched and bit and hissed, Snowfeather gently grabbed the kit by it's scruff.

"What's happening?" it squealed.

"Nothing," she soothed.

"I smell blood," she squeaked. Snowfeather located a deep scar in her side and winced. She placed the kit beside it's mother, Dovepool.

"Oh!" screamed the queen. She began vigorously licking the scar in her kit.

"Get. Figmouth." Snowfeather rushed to the medicine den, where Squirrelstripe and Silverwing fought. Snowfeather would usually join in, but right now she didn't have time. Slipping past the two she-cats, she hurried into the medicine den, which was a small cave.

"Figmouth! Petalkit got a deep scar from Gushwater!"

The tom was immediately on his paws.

"Zebrastripe, stay here." The white and black tom nodded. The two cats pelted across camp to the bramble nursery. "Oh! Oh!" gasped Dovepool. Figmouth shouldered his way over to the kit. She was gasping for breath. He gave her two leaves. "Eat these. It's coltsfoot. It might steady your breathing," he told her. The she-kit gulped down the leaves. She began to breath a bit more smoothly. He then placed some cobweb onto the scar. Blood soaked the sticky mass of white web. Another queen rushed to an old tree stump in the nurser and gathered some cobweb. Again, it soaked much blood. "I need clean moss. That's the only thing," he said.

"I'll get some," Dovepool immediately said, racing to the medicine den. "Right. Raincloud, lick her wound. Snowfeather soothe her." The blue gray she-cat immediately began stroking the bloody scar. "You'll be okay," soothed Snowfeather. Petalkit gasped in pain. "What's really happening?" she asked. Snowfeather sighed.

"StoneClan is trying to take our kits and apprentices so they will have a full Clan," she admitted. The she-kit gasped in shock.

"Gushwater was trying to take me?" Snowfeather sadly nodded. "Yes." At that moment, Dovepool arrived with a bundle of moss. "Okay. Let's do this." Figmouth placed the moss ball on Petalkit's wound. The small cat winced in pain, then relaxed. Once the blood was soaked up, Figmouth took some bitter smelling leaves and chewed them up. "Marigold," he mumbled. He spit the poultice onto Petalkit's wound. "Ow!" she squeaked. Then her tense shoulders relaxed, and she sighed with relief. "She lost a lot of blood," Figmouth said. Dovepool let out a cry. "Will she live?" she asked fearfully. The she-kit was gasping for breath. Figmouth nodded. "I need coltsfoot." He grabbed a few leaves, and Petalkit lapped them up. Her breathing smoothed, and she stopped gasping. "Better," she said. "I'll kill Gushwater," growled Dovepool. The she-cat flung herself out of the nursery. Snowfeather went to stop her, but Figmouth put his tail between her and the exit. "Let her."

Snowfeather watched the queen murder the tom. Although it was against the warrior code, it made Snowfeather brighten.

But StoneClan was ready to do anything to get cats. What would they do next?


End file.
